twins with wings
by the reading girl
Summary: harry and his twin Andy where given away and given wings. now in their 2 year is past their parents come back from the dead and save them from their 'family' and most of all the lab which gave them wings. now they must open up and tell the sad scarly story of their past to their parent. jAbused harry twins. pairing aren't decided
1. Chapter 1

Harry and Andy are witches and wizards. Andy has blood red hair, lightly darker than their mother' and hazel eyes like their father. Harry was the opposite with black hair and green eyes of their mother. They we're ordinary wizards. They were the twin who lived. But that the only thing. They got wings. You see their uncle sold them to a lab where they treated are very rough. Their friend knew nothing of this because they hid their wings in tattoos on their back the size and shape of their wings. If only if their parents didn't die they would have spent 12 almost 13 years with them. Happy little pain. They heard their uncle with super hearing on the phone.

"Are you sure I should include Dudley in this. I mean I might be great practice but the boy….. He won't let the girl go through that while he's watching. No he'll won't be able to…..yes, right now. You sent it…I'll set it up while they are doing chores…yes bye."

For the rest of the day they weed the garden and cook dinner as well as dusting the living. During these they didn't see their uncle at all, but they heard a binging up stairs. When they were done they were escorted up to their room where they found an odd picture. They bed had chains and their where chains in the only place you couldn't see form the window. Harry was chain by his feet and hands while Andy was chain face down on the bed. Her shirt was taken off and something burning was set on her back. She was being branded, right between her wings. Uncle Vernon kept doing this but with smaller ones the size of her small hand that look to be one of a small 7 years olds. The hot melt burned her hand face across her left eye, on her collarbone, hip, and both legs several times. Vernon had taken all Andy's clothes to do this while harry, poor harry, had to watch this or rather hear his sister whimpers. Harry went through the same things but Andy was being beaten by Dudley and after Harry's treatment of burning melt he too was being beaten by Dudley.

"Harry we need to tell someone or we will die." Said Andy still in the chain that are on the floor with harry with one leg, her the other. Her red hair was matted with blood and her whole body was on fire.

Andy was already writing a letter while harry said "You're right. We can't last much longer like this. It's only a matter of time. And the lab. It better to get out now.

Graves of lily and James potter.

James POV

When James woke up he was in, what a coffin. All he remember was fighting Volomort and…he died. What about lily and the twins. He appeared out of the coffin and saw that lily was there.

"Oh lily are you ok! Where are the kids? Where are we?" he said.

Lily answered "James we somehow came and need to find the kids. But look at this." She showed him a newspaper and he saw the date. It was 12 years off (AN: sorry don't know the actual date.)

Dumbledore POV

The professor was sitting getting his summer work done when a snowy white owl flew into his office. But wait, wasn't that harry and Andy owl.

He picked up the letter and notice that it was cover in blood. Then he was scared. He read and it said:

_Please help _

Was all it read. He went to the last bit of the Hogwarts ground but was meet with a weird picture.

**hey this is the first story on my lap top so I still trying to get used to typing. ok. my break ends on the 7 and I want to know would you like me to update more with shorter chapters or update less with longer chapters. and I need a pairing for the twins **

**Harry/Hermione is already set but andy **

**Fred/George/andy **

**andy/ron **

**or anything else you can come up with would be great **


	2. Chapter 2

Lily POV

Lily wasn't having a good day. Form what Dumbledore explain he left her kids with her sister and got a letter saying help. They need there but dumb-a-door, was too busty saying sorry.

"oh cut it out already. We need to save the kids. Let's go or we're going without you." Said James in a very mad voice.

They got to privet drive and ran to the house that said number4 four. They knock on the door and out came a man that look to be as big as a seal.

"What do you want." Said the seal. He had a suit as if someone was coming over for a dinner party. "I have a client over soon. So make it quick." He said cohering that he was having company.

"Oh it no trouble can we see your niece and nephew. We like to check on them" said Dumbledore.

"Sorry they are getting ready for a dinner partly so come back in a few hours." He said with a glint in eyes. But James being James walked in and went up stair me following without another word. We came to the only door with a lock or locks should be better.

When we walk into the room we saw 2 figures that were chain up we next each other. They were burned and battered. They were slumped together with the boy with black hair of my husband and the girl with darker hair than me. Our kids.

Harry

Harry woke up like usual not being able to see. He was blind after all but whatever. His head hurt as did his body. He felt his sister wake up and he could see he was in the hospital wing but something was different. The image Andy had sent her brother was fuzzy and unfocused as if they were half blind. He saw a red head and a black head sitting between them. They look like his parents but his were dead. They were talking about him and his sister

"James, they both got 3 cracked ribs, burns, burises, welts. That only what I could hear from poppy. We have to do something quick."

"Your right lily-flower. But wings-"

"James it doesn't matter. But what I want to know how they got them." Said 'lily-flower.

Andy being the brave soul she was spoke first "Who are you? Why are we here? What do you want?" She said like a machine gun.

The red head said "this may be a shock but we're you your parent. We came back to life. We promise it on are magic." At the last sentence there was a bright light and we knew we could trust them.

"What your mother and I want to ask, how did you get the wings?" said I guess harry would call dad. He was still confused.

"But dad I guess we should call you, how did get back from the dead is the real important question. I mean we were believed you to be dead but now that you and mom aren't anymore, how. Will we live with you was the last question I heard before somehow darkness over took me

**hey please update. it makes me update faster. if I got one update I will most likely work on the story more than I have. but no pressure. I have a poll for who andy can be with please I can't go on with the story much longer with out a least 1 vote. you can leave you vote in a review to if you don't have an account **

**that you for reading **

**the reading girl**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry POV

When I woke up I didn't open my eyes inside I look at my sister's memories. They were are parents. I open my eyes to tell they I awake but they were a little dull but not by much.

"Oh harry dear your awake" said my mom. She had a sweet voice. Like Mrs. Weasley but softer.

And I relied "and so is Andy" ratting my sister out because I want to see them other than pictures. She open her eyes and I saw my dead parent or at least they were to be. Not that I complying about it.

My dad was lot like me and my sister. Inky black hair and the same shape to our faces. Thin but his wasn't like he was starved but simple made that way while we were too thin. My mom wasn't like us to much, but our eyes and nose but that really all. She had the red hair that was litter than Andy's but had my dad hair color too. She was a mixed of the two hair colors.

"we want answers so start by telling how your alive." We said sounding like one person.

"To tell the truth we don't know we woke up in coffins. And went to found you guys right away. 'Said my dad, "but my question is how do you guys have wings. We won't love you any less than we do now but we like to know how."

"Well when we were 5 our uncle sent us to a lab and they gave us wings. We keep quiet about it not to draw attention. But we were going to show ourselves because well we keep getting craps in our wings from keeping them so close to our back at all times."

"Sweetie you do whatever you think is right. Now you guys must be starved. We should have lunch. Don't remember any rules of the dursley. Our rule will be much fairer than what the durlsey told you.

We ate lunch talking about ourselves and had a good time. I was sad when Poppy, as when call the healer by her first name, to let us sleep. She gave us some dreamless dream since we been having nightmares.

Andy POV

I woke up to commotion find that my brother was woken up by the same thing.

'Hey you're awake. I think the wealsey are here. Want to wake up or not.'

'Let's see if they notice' I replied back.

We both sat up but they didn't notice.

"You guys need to come back when they are awake. You can't just come in here like it your own child being loud and demanding you see them. They are our children. And if anyone can stay it should be the twins and Ron since the came in quiet and know them better than you." Said our father. You could see that he was mad but was trying to be quite.

"So you don't know them either. Just because you claim to be their parents means nothing because we all know you're lying. So just go."

"Molly your being unreasonable. They are sleeping. You can come back tomorrow because they are in a serous predicament."

"They can't be they're just children. What could they be deciding? What kind of pet to get."

Ron Fred and George knew we were awake but we had a feeling our parent new. But they shocked face was the one of Mrs. Wealsey finally able to see the scene she was making

** SORRY. they first day I didn't update was when I with my mom watch my all time favorite show mythbusrter. check it out. if you don't know your missing out. they next few day I was lazy but that new years eve my cousin were over and just left like 20 minute ago. I NEED YOUR VOTE OR I WILL CHOSE ONE MYSELF. EVEN ONE VOTE WILL DO. I will not do the next chapeter for a week then I pick.**

**happy news years**

**the reading girl **

**p.s. review **


End file.
